In general, a hermetic compressor includes a suction muffler disposed at a suction side thereof for attenuating impulsive noise from a valve, flow noise, pressure pulsation and the like, which occur when a refrigerant is sucked into a compression part. The suction muffler may include a noise space for reducing noise occurred when the refrigerant is sucked, an inlet formed at one side of the noise space to be connected to a suction pipe of a refrigerating cycle, and an outlet formed at another side of the noise space to be connected to a suction side of the compression part. The noise space may be divided into a plurality if necessary, or a plurality of noise spaces may be formed in parallel or in series in cases.
The suction mufflers may be classified according to their types applied to a compressor into a direct suction type or indirect suction type. The direct suction type muffler is configured such that its inlet is disposed close to the suction pipe penetratingly coupled to a hermetic casing of the compressor and accordingly refrigerant is directly sucked therein, whereas the indirect suction type muffler is configured such that the suction pipe is spaced apart from the inlet of the suction muffler with a certain interval and accordingly a refrigerant is sucked via an inner space of the hermetic casing.